Cheer UP
by Tempus Meum
Summary: After the events of The Eye, John finds Elizabeth to make sure she is okay.


Title: Cheer Up

Author: Nic

Rating: K+

Summary: After the events of The Eye, John finds Elizabeth to make sure she is okay.

Disclaimer: The characters and concept of Stargate Atlantis are not mine, and with my income they never will be so please don't sue.

* * *

The shield had been running without a hitch for the past twenty minutes. Rodney MacKay was closely monitoring the storm and the power levels, Teyla and Ford were watching over Dr Beckett and Sora was sitting against the wall several metres away staring into space. Turning to Elizabeth he was shocked to find that she had disappeared. As there were only a few places she could go it didn't take him long to find her on the balcony outside the control room. Not wanting to disturb her if she wanted to be alone he let the door open enough for the door to close behind him. He knew that is she wanted company she would acknowledge him.

He didn't have to wait long before she spoke.

"You did well today John." She said without turning around.

"If killing over 60 people is doing well then, thanks…I guess." He moved up beside her and lent against the railing.

"You saved our lives John, you saved Atlantis, I don't know how you did it…but the entire population of this planet owes you a debt of gratitude." Elizabeth turned to him then to find him staring out to sea.

"I don't know how I did it either." He whispered in reply.

"You're a soldier John, calculated tactics like the one you carried out probably comes naturally."

"I don't think it was…"

"You don't think it was what?"

"Calculated…."

"Why's that?" The look on his face worried her.

"It was revenge!" John stated still staring at the sea.

"Revenge?"

"I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill all of them."

"I wanted it to be over too John, that was all you were feeling."

"No…he told me…he said you were dead."

"But he didn't…he was lying."

"I didn't know that, when he told me that you were dead I believed him. What else was I supposed to think?"

Elizabeth just shook her head and turned to sit down against the wall, where she stared up towards the shield shimmering above the city.

"Atlantis can't lose you Elizabeth, I…can't lose you." John whispered as he buried his face in his hands trying to fight off the headache that had slowly been building. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"I don't know what to say…" Elizabeth was staring at him.

"I guess that…when he said you were dead…I was going to stop at nothing to have him lying dead at my feet. I know how bad that sounds…I do…I wasn't thinking…I was acting on impulse…and I shouldn't have been…what type of officer does that make me?" John sank to the floor beside her then and again buried his face in his hands.

Elizabeth turned to face him and placed a hand on his arm. "I don't care why of how you did it John, and neither should you. All you need to think about is that you saved Atlantis from the Genii. If you hadn't of done all of those things that you say were on impulse, Rodney and I would be prisoners of the Genii and Atlantis would be at the bottom of the ocean. We'd all be dead John. Because of the actions that you took, we…I will be forever grateful.

John looked up and their eyes locked. "Thankyou! And to think I came out here to make sure you were okay and you end up cheering me up."

"Well you needed cheering up!"

"I guess I did. So are you…feeling okay?"

"Better…I'll be okay." Elizabeth leaned back against the wall but kept her hand on his knee.

"If you ever need…to talk…or if you just need…some company or something, you can always count on me." Elizabeth reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'll always be here for you Elizabeth, always."

"I hope so, because it wouldn't be Atlantis without you either."

Almost without thinking John let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth tensed at the contact but relaxed almost immediately, laying her head on his shoulder. Placing her arm on his chest she closed her eyes.

"I feel like I've been awake for 48 hours." She stated.

"It hasn't been that long, but you should probably find somewhere to get a couple of hours sleep before we start bringing everybody back."

"I thought I had." Elizabeth pulled back slightly to gauge his reaction.

"You are quite welcome to use me as a pillow anytime you want as long as you are comfortable."

"Are you?"

"Surprisingly…yes!" Elizabeth laid her head back against his shoulder and her hand back over his chest. John wrapped his arms around her and surprising even himself turned his head slightly to kiss her on the forehead. Elizabeth didn't even flinch at the contact, but seemed to snuggle in closer, if that was at all possible.

"Thankyou John, for being here, for saving my life and for…"

"Hey…" he brought his finger to her lips "…get some sleep…I'm not going anywhere…you're stuck with me for a while yet."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elizabeth again closed her eyes and soon her breathing had slowed and she drifted off to sleep. A while later, when John knew she was sleeping peacefully he to fell asleep.

The End


End file.
